


Maybe They're Wrong

by Venus_flower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dragons, Elf Dream, Elf Karl Jacobs, Explicit Language, Fluff, Internal Conflict, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, War, Wyverns, minor karlnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_flower/pseuds/Venus_flower
Summary: George, a prince next in line for the throne, eagerly awaits the time he is crowned king. He wishes to continue the work of his father, and rid the land of elves. He has been taught from birth that they are vicious creatures who seek nothing but power,so why didn't he kill Dream in the woods?//Inspired by Protected written by Aenqa//
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Maybe A Threat: Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit short but I promise the chapters will get longer. I'm not sure how many chapters this will have yet, and updating might be a bit slow because I'm currently working on another DNF fic aswell.

The sun was gracefully falling below the rolling hills. The quiet Kingdom of Udaria was settling in for the night; foreign travelers packed up the goods they didn’t sell, and mothers beckoned their children inside. Stablemen led the two-legged dragon-like creatures, wyverns, inside the stables, taking off the harnesses and locking the gates to each stall. The gentle light shining through the windows of every house slowly began to dwindle as the citizens climbed into their beds and prepared for slumber. The dense forest around the city grew darker as the sun finally fell below the horizon and the moon rose.

Inside the castle walls was anything but peaceful, as the King and council were in disarray. The King sat in his thrown, furrowed brows and dragging a hand down his face, surrounded by council members and advisors. He gave an exasperated sigh.

“Your majesty, please we need a solution. The elven tribes are moving closer. They’ve almost taken control of the first quarter of the forest within our borders”, someone questioned urgently.

The King raised his hands, signaling for everyone to be quiet, “There is nothing we can do at the moment. Our men are not strong enough to overpower them. The only thing we can do at the moment is to wait and watch their movements”, he provided, “Now please leave me be. We can speak more in the morning”, he concluded.

Everyone left the room, grumbling in disagreement and disappointment. The King slumped in his seat with a groan. The quiet tapping of shoes on the polished floor sounded from the entrance to the room.

“Did the meeting go well father”, a young boy with brown hair asked cautiously.

“As well as it could of George. The elves strength far outweighs the strength of our men. We’ve already lost about two hundred men amongst the fight to keep them out of our territory”, His father’s eyes met Georges and he gave him a stern look, “George the elves are vile, inhumane creatures, and we must rid them from our land. I hope you understand that.”, the malic in his voice was evident.

George nodded and turned to return to his room. He briskly walked through the cold stone castle walls and closed the heavy door. He flung himself down on his large bed, wrapping himself in the soft duvet; his mind wondered.

Udaria had been fighting the elf tribes for quite some time, as had the other kingdoms nearby. George had heard of some far-off Kingdoms who had begun working with the elves. They were _idiots _. George had learned from the moment he could process words that elves were power-hungry creatures that wanted nothing but the destruction of kingdoms. They were not to be trusted. The fighting had begun a little more than a year ago. The battles started slow but now they were almost a monthly occurrence. You could see the lines of injured and deceased soldiers being carried back from the borders where the fighting took place. The elves had started creeping into their borders, killing their soldiers, and taking their supplies. His father was working hard and doing what he could to protect the citizens, and soon it would be George’s time to take the throne and continue his father’s work.__

__George fell asleep with the thoughts of the thriving kingdom and happy citizens, all ruled by him one day._ _

__

__George was out of breath. He had been running from and avoiding the knights sent to watch over him for twenty minutes now. He wanted a peaceful outing in the village, but his father would not allow him outside castle walls without two guards persistently following close behind him. It was difficult to enjoy your time with knights standing three inches behind him. They also brought unnecessary attention. Everyone would notice the tall men in shining bright armor then immediately began openly staring at George. Believe him, he was flattered that the people of the kingdom enjoyed his company, but he really wished for a peaceful time looking at the shops._ _

__He managed to stop and buy a dark brown cloak and threw it around himself, pulling the hood to hide his face. He carefully ducked buildings, peaking out to look around before moving along. The sun was bright; it beat down on the streets. Vendors were set up in lines. They shouted at passing citizens, showing off their products and convincing bystanders to spend their money. George walked up and down the aisles, stopping to purchase a view items, and making sure to hide his face and voice to avoid being exposed._ _

__He had finished paying for a lovely new gold ring; when he turned, he bumped into someone. He looked up to apologize for his clumsiness but soon realized the person he had run into was one of the guards. He saw the recognition flash in the knight’s eyes and he quickly ducked under the arm grabbing him. He sprinted off into the crowds of people, weaving throughout the bodies, and checking occasionally to see if he was still being followed. The knight had gotten the attention of the other and they were hurriedly pushing through the cluster of citizens. George swore quietly to himself and dashed around a corner. He pressed himself up against the building, holding his breath, as the guards ran past him. He breathed out in relief and turned to leave in the opposite direction. He stopped in his tracks when he was met with bright wide eyes staring back at him._ _

__The person was tall with broad shoulders covered by a dark green cloak. The head of the garment was off, and hanging loosely on his back, allowing George to see his face. He had bright green eyes and freckles speckling his ivory complexion._ _

__Though the most noticeable attribute of his was the large pointy ears sticking out from his messy blond hair._ _

__George let out a gasp and attempted to scramble away from the elf, but he was forcefully pulled back into his chest, a hand clamped over his mouth and his hands restricted behind him. The elf stepped back further into the shadows of the alleyway, pulling George with him._ _

__“I suggest you stay quiet”, He whispered next to George’s ear, his breath fanning over the side of George’s face._ _

__He pulled his hand back from George’s mouth, keeping a firm grip on his hands, and reached into a satchel at his side. A moment later a small silver dagger was being pressed to his throat. He hastily sucked in a breath at the feeling of the smooth blade against his skin. George’s eyes flitted to the opening of the alley, praying that someone passing by would see the two of them, but no one paid any mind to the dark street where they stood._ _

__“Now listen very closely”, the elf started, pushing the dagger closer, “I’m going to let you go, you will calmly walk back out into the street, and you will tell no one about what you saw. Do you understand?”_ _

__George gathered his bearings, “Yes I understand”, he replied weakly._ _

__“Good”_ _

__The knife was brought down from his throat and he was roughly pushed away. George carefully glanced back at the other man before briskly walking out into the street. He looked up and down the street, looking for the knights. Happy to see they weren’t in sight; he spared a glance down the alley once more. The elven man was crouched on the ground gather a few burlap sacks in his hands._ _

___He couldn’t just let an elf walk out of the kingdom, right? _____

____Weighing his options, he looked back to the shadows. The man was walking off in the opposite direction. George huffed before rushing off to follow the elf. No one had been able to discover the elves village or camp yet. Maybe George could follow him back and report the location to his father. He pulled the hood of cloak back up and carefully tailed the blond._ _ _ _

____It was difficult to follow the elf. He was defiantly trained well and was able to sense George’s presence at times; luckily George used his small frame to his advantage and was able to hide when the elf turned to survey his surroundings. Soon they were in the outskirts of town, nearing the edge of the forest. A few shops were set up, and one in particular caught George’s eye. It was an armory stall selling swords and bows. While George could barely fight with a sword, he could wield a bow and arrow quite well, and a weapon could be a useful thing to have in case he was spotted and needed to defend himself. He took large brisk steps over to the stall, quickly purchasing the bow and a few arrows then continued following the man._ _ _ _

____It had felt like hours of him trailing the elf and still they had not reached a camp or village of any sort, and George was becoming tired of walking, his legs painfully aching and his steps sluggish. George was sure that the knights were in pure disarray after so many hours of not being able to find him. It seems his walking was over though; he must of miss stepped and put his foot down on a rather large stray branch, and when he stepped it emitted a large snap. George cringed and the elf stopped his movement, drawing his sword and watching around him. His eyes scanned the surroundings, and George froze in his place, hoping to possibly blend in with the foliage around him. But unfortunately for George, the blonde’s eyes landed on him._ _ _ _

____“You again”, the man laughed._ _ _ _

____George stepped out from behind the trees and drew his bow._ _ _ _

____“Come to fight this time have you”, the elf smirked, “You’re the prince, are you not? What are you doing following _vicious _elves”, he cackled?___ _ _ _

______An arrow whizzing past his face seemed to make him more serious, his eyes darkening and glazing over, and he quickly rushed at George. A bow was not the best choice for a close-range fight, but it was better than nothing. George dodged the blade, stepping back a bit and firing another arrow as the elf repositioned. It missed by a hair and the elf lunged at him again. The attack came as a surprise, knocking George on his back; he luckily rolled out of the way when the sword was swung down. He grabbed the foot of his attacker and tugged forcefully causing the man looming above him to stumble, creating an opening for George to scramble to his feet._ _ _ _ _ _

______The fight continued as the sun began to set behind the horizon, casting a golden glow on the two figures dodging and attacking. George was growing tired and his adrenaline was running short. He needed to end this fight quickly._ _ _ _ _ _

______He silently thanked whatever god there was, as the elven man dropped his stance for a small moment giving George to ability to kick the weapon out of the others hand. The blade clattered on the forest floor a few meters away, and in the elf’s confusion George gave a hard kick to his chest sending him back and stumbling into a nearby tree, knocking the breath out of him. George quickly drew an arrow and aiming for the elf. The blond dropped his hands in defeat and willing stood still, seemingly waiting for the arrow to pierce his skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______George faltered slightly, lowering the bow, before shaking his head and raising it again._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Why was he so willing going to let George shoot him. _____ _ _ _ _

________They stood like that for a moment, both staring intently at the other. George never letting the arrow fly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Aren’t you going to shoot me”, the elf muttered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I can’t- “, George began, “I can’t shoot you”, he admitted his bow dropping to his side and the arrow being place back in the carrier on his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The elf blinked dumbly at the other, “What do you mean you can shoot me”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I just can’t”, he replied simply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The elf seemingly accepting his answer hesitantly moved away from the tree, carefully watching George from the corner of his eye, and picked up his sword. He sheathed the weapon and started to back away. George didn’t make a move to stop him; he continued to watch him sprint off further into the woods before he disappeared completely from view._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He groaned loudly and turned in the opposite direction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________What is wrong with him. The enemy completely corners and helpless and he can’t even kill them.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Some king he’ll me. He can’t even protect the kingdom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Why did he let the elf go? They’re vicious creatures who only want power. He had been taught that from day one, but this one accepted defeat and was willing to die._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Maybe he couldn’t shoot him because he wasn't putting up a struggle or fighting back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Maybe George didn’t kill the elf because he’s intrigued by him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________What ever the reason it was **pathetic **.****_________

********

********

__________George made the long walk back to the castle, getting a long lecture on his disappearing, but he couldn’t help but let his mind wander to the elf in the woods. _Would he ever see him again. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Maybe He's Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the king is wrong.

The loud tapping of his pencil on the wooden desk was the only sound in the room. George sat hunched over the table staring down at the piece of paper in front of him, a few stray words are written here in there on the sheet. His instructor stood at the front of the room waiting for him to finish his work. His lessons were quite possibly his least favorite time of day; George would much rather spend his time mulling around the castle or sneaking away from the guards in the town square, but he wasn’t permitted to leave until his work was finished. Unfortunately for him, his mind was a bit preoccupied. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about his encounter with the elf in the woods. George knows he should tell someone about the enemy being inside their town, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Something about the creature intrigued him.

_Maybe if he went back to the forest, he could see him ___

__A loud slap dragged him from his thoughts as his instructor smacked her ruler on his desk, “Thinking about your assignment I presume”, she announced._ _

__George sighed, “Yes of course”, he replied sarcastically._ _

__He begrudgingly went back to his work, hoping to finish it quickly._ _

__After what felt to be hours, George quickly closed his book and laid his pencil down, muttering a curt “finished”, before he rushed out of the classroom. He hurried off to his room, easily navigating through the maze of corridors and arriving at the large spruce door of his bedroom. It was midday, the sun shining high overhead, leaving him a good amount of time to execute his plan._ _

No matter what he did the elf would not leave his mind, and he was determined to catch a glimpse of him again. His plan was the sneak out of his large window, scale down the side of the stone castle, and wander the forest for signs of the mysterious elf. 

George gripped the cloak he had bought the other day in the market and threw it over himself as a sense of disguise. He slung his quiver full of arrows over his shoulder securely and grabbed hold of his bow, slipping a small dagger into his belt just in case, and began climbing out of his window. Throwing his legs over the windowsill he carefully slipped down, gripping the rough stone, and using all his upper body strength to slowly lowering himself down. Once his feet touched the solid ground, he cautiously gazed around to check and make sure no one witnessed his little stunt before sneaking off. 

It was almost concerningly easy to sneak past the guard outside of the castle, and before George knew it, he was on the path to the village market. He didn’t waste time at the shops though instead heading directly through the village and towards the forest that borders the kingdom. 

“Maybe this isn’t my smartest decision”, he muttered to himself as he entered the daunting forest. The trees blocked the sun almost completely, a few stray streaks of light peaking through the leaves casting a spotlight on the forest floor. “The crown prince wandering the forest in search of an elf, how idiotic”, he laughed. 

After what he assumed of almost an hour walking mindless paths through the woods George hadn’t spotted a single thing, and he was growing bored. “God I am so stupid. Why did I think I’d be able to find him again”, he spoke aloud? 

He turned dramatically, walking backward, and lulled his head back to stare up at the tree branches. A loud groan of defeat escaped his mouth but quickly morphed into a gasp as he felt his foot slip. He tried to regain his footing but there was no ground behind him; he must have walked into a hole of sorts or perhaps a cliff. It didn’t matter now because he was falling, reaching his hands out he couldn’t find anything to grip. It was almost humorous. His own stupidity getting him killed. He was accepting his fate, ceasing the flailing of his arms, but a flash of green and a blink and suddenly he was laying on his back completely unharmed. A bit disoriented from the quick movement and the shock of essentially being pulled from _death _, he sat up and looked around.__

____

____

___“Are you an absolute dumbass”, a voice from behind him had George whirling around?_ _ _

___The elf._ _ _

___“I believe I deserve a thank you for saving your life, your highness”, he spoke with a smirk._ _ _

___“What do you want from me”, George sputtered, reaching for the dagger kept securely in his belt._ _ _

___“Put the dagger away. I’m not here to fight”, the stranger assured, “If I wanted you dead, I would have watched you fall down that ravine”._ _ _

____"Reasonable", _George thought and cautiously lowered his dagger, “Why did you save me”, he questioned. _____ _ _

______“I suppose I don’t particularly enjoy watching people fall to their deaths”, the elf replied, looking at George as if he were a maniac._ _ _ _ _ _

______George slowly rose from the forest floor, placing the dagger away in his belt but keeping a hand placed around the hilt, “But you’re an elf. Why would an elf save a human”, he scoffed?_ _ _ _ _ _

______The elf rolled his eyes and leaned up against a nearby tree, tilting his head in George’s direction, “Ah yes, how could I forget”, he stated plainly, “Elves are murderous, vile, creatures”, he exclaimed dramatically, curling his fingers to resemble claws and bearing his teeth. He gently pushed off the tree and walked further into the forest._ _ _ _ _ _

______George rushed after him, keeping a few feet distance between the two of them, “What are you playing at? Why are you talking to me”, he inquired?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dream spun around to face him but continued walking backward, “I am not playing at anything. I merely saved you from falling in a ravine. You are the one asking me so many questions”._ _ _ _ _ _

______George was walking closer to the elf now. _You going to get yourself killed _he thought, but he couldn’t find himself to care about the possible dangers of conversing with the elf; he was far too fascinated. The elf hadn’t let him die. Why was that?___ _ _ _ _ _

________“What is your name”, George interrogated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The elf gave him a side-eye and continued walking, George following close behind, “Why do you need to know”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, I assume you know my name, so it is only fair I know yours”, he countered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Very well, my name is Dream”, the elf replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Dream”, George whispered, “That is quite a silly name”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream scowled, “I think yours is quite silly too”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Changing the subject George questioned, “Where are we going”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m taking you back out of the forest”, Dream responded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________George abruptly stopped walking, “Why”, he exclaimed staring wildly at Dream._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s not safe. The others might find you”, Dream continued while reaching to grip George’s arm and pull him along._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________George stepped back, avoiding Dream, “I thought you said you wouldn’t hurt me”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream sighed exasperatedly, “ _I _wouldn’t hurt you. I don’t see a reason to. The others might see it differently.” ______ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Just as George was about to argue and put up a fight there was yelling in the distance. They furrowed their brows, squinting into the distance to make out the commotion. The royal guard. They must have come looking for George; Dream crouched down and slunk into the shadow of the trees; he would be put to death if they saw him, especially if he were conversing with the crown prince._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Before he could run off George gripped his forearm, “Listen, I want to see you again. Meet me here somewhere in the forest tomorrow”, he hesitantly questioned, glancing back at the guard who was quickly approaching._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Dream snorted, “Yeah okay, I will meet you here”, he replied, “Now go before they behead me”, he pushed George off towards the guard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________George cautiously walked over to the men; they gave him a stern look when he sheepishly waved before helping him up onto a horse. Dream watched from behind the tree as the prince was lifted onto one of the horses and they trotted away, George throwing him one last look before he disappeared into the thick of the forest; the loud trotting of the horse’s hooves faded into the distance. Dream lingered at the mossy base of the tree for a moment longer before heading off in the opposite direction towards the small camp the group had set up deeper in the forest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Recently the kingdom of Udaria had been overstepping some boundaries. The thick forest was sentimental and wildly important to the elves. It held power; it was the source of the magic they cherished, and the King had been attempting to invade it; to drive out and kill his tribe inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________You see, elves were known as power-hungry horrible creatures, but that just was not true. The elves craved peace. For hundreds of years, they had been feared for the unnatural powers they were able to wield. The _real _power-hungry and horrible creatures were the wealthy and privileged humans. They wanted what the elves had, and they were paranoid, believing that the elves would create a sort of revolution and take their roles in power to control the humans. They shared their paranoia and it spread like wildfire. Everywhere kingdoms grew weary of the elf tribes in their vicinity and it swiftly grew violent. Elves were executed across the lands, the kings and noblemen using the excuse that the elves were dangerous and causing problems in the kingdom. Eventually, the majority of tribes went into hiding, protecting, and living off of their sacred land.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________In the past few years, it had stayed almost peaceful between humans and elves in other kingdoms around the world, some even attempting to form a sense of alliance. The territory neighboring Udaria, a large kingdom ruled by quite a young king Wilbur Soot, had gone as far as to let the elves near them roam the streets freely even allowing elves into positions of power if they wished. King Wilbur was a much apricated and welcomed sign that not every human was ignorant and intolerant. The king of Udaria, King Arthur had no tolerance for elves though, and wanted them out of his land._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________He sent hundreds of men out into the forest to search for the home of the elves and each time the troops came back empty-handed with no information the king grew angrier. To keep the men away from their home the elves sent out a small group to set up camp around the middle of the forest. They would hopefully prevent the troops from coming further into the deep forest and deter them from coming back; Dream was recruited to be a part of that group. He was well trained in combat, his only weakness being bow and arrow which he hated to admit he was terrible with; he could probably outmatch any opponent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________His thoughts halted as he welcomed the familiar surroundings as he arrived closer to the camp. It wasn’t much, just a couple of makeshift tents and a fire pit with various rocks and stumps used as seats, but it was his home right now. The others in the camp stood around, some cleaning tools and others sitting by the fire conversing. He was greeted by Sam, the leader of the group and an excellent fighter before he took a seat on a small stump by his friends. Karl was excitedly talking to Ponk who sat opposite Dream cooking something over the fire. Bad was sat beside Karl eating something of his own and adding to the conversation occasionally, but when he saw Dream take a seat his face lit up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Dream how was your walk”, he questioned a bright smile on his face. The others stopped their conversation to hear his reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“It was fine”, he replied shortly, reaching over to grab what seemed to be cooked rabbit off of a plate sat by the fire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Karl turned fully towards him, “What took you so long? Did something happen”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Dream smiled reassuringly, “Everything was fine guys. You don’t have to worry about me”, he added, “besides, you know I could take anyone out”, he joked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Of course everything was fine. He had just saved the crown prince and was planning on meeting him the next day. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________They all beamed back at him and then resumed their conversation, filling Dream in on what they were talking about as they finished their food. After a few minutes, Sam approached the group, a serious expression blanketing his features, and the group quickly ceased their laughter and composed themselves. Sam ushered the few others over to the fire pit and he took a seat in front of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“We must train more”, Sam said curtly, “King Arthur will only become more frustrated that we are preventing his attempts to infiltrate the forest and I fear as though he will soon take drastic measures to find us”, he sighed deeply before looking up to meet each of their eyes, “We should begin to prepare for war with the kingdom.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________War. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“War”, George cried!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He was stood in the throne room, his father looming over his short stature, and stern gaze fixed towards him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It’s not for certain George”, Arthur replied, “It’s an option”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________George stared at him in bewilderment. He could completely understand that elves were a threat…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Are they? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________…But war seemed a bit drastic. That would require a large number of supplies and resources that Udaria didn’t have to spare right now. Their military was well trained and capable, but they wouldn’t be able to stand against a large number of magic users the kingdom would face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“It really doesn’t seem like the smartest option”, George countered with a scowl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“It may be the only way to rid those monsters from our land”, the king sighed, “It would be to protect our home and kingdom George”, he finished, pushing past George with a hand on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________George breathed out a sigh and wandered his way through the many hallways of the stone castle and up to his room. He shut the heavy wooden door and walked over to the large window; the stars were shining brightly over the kingdom illuminating what the lanterns on the street could not. He watched a few lights inside houses flicker out citizens close their front door for the night. Finally, his eyes landed on the edge of the forest far in the distance. It was extremely dark within the forest; no light was able to faze through the dense leaves. George’s mind distantly wandered to the elf, Dream he reminded himself. Where was he now? Was he laying out in the grass gazing through a small hole in the leaves and looking up at the same stars George was seeing now? He had been quite surprised by the elf; he wasn’t threatening in the way his father always described. He had saved George purely because he wanted to. That had to be worth something right? Maybe his father was wrong?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"What am I even saying", he thought, "My father knows why more about any of this than I do"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________George pulled himself from the windowsill, closing the curtains before he changed and crawled into bed. The soft sheets lulled him to sleep, wrapping him up in warmth and comfort. The last thing on his mind as he drifted into unconsciousness being _Maybe he’s wrong. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So sorry it took me so long to get it out. After the first chapter, my mental health wasn't so good and I didn't have the motivation to write, but hopefully, I'm back now! Also sorry that this chapter is kind of short.
> 
> Let me know if there are any grammar errors that I missed and I need a name for Wilburs kingdom so any suggestions would be lovely!
> 
> Have a great day/night!!!


End file.
